Promise
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari, tetapi selalu ada interaksi berarti di antara mereka. Mungkin tidak ada yang melihat, tetapi keduanya dihubungkan oleh ikatan berupa janji di masa lalu/"-semuanya, aku tidak peduli lagi. Tujuan hidupku hanya membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha pada Itachi-dan juga, menagih janjimu padaku" /Canon / dedicated to 100LSFSH/ SasuHina Always


Sasuke kecil melangkah bosan menuju tepi sungai, kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha sedang mengerjakan misi dan ia merasa begitu bosan karena tidak mempunyai teman bermain. Rasanya Sasuke ingin masuk ke akademi secepat mungkin.

Kaki-kaki kecil Sasuke kemudian membawanya menuju sungai di tepi hutan yang tampak begitu jernih, berbeda dengan sungai yang berada di sekitar pertengah desa Konoha. Kedua onyx kelamnya melebar melihat sosok perempuan mungil telah berada di tempat itu terlebih dahulu, bibirnya mengulas senyum menyadari ia mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Apa yang aku lakuan di sini?" Seperti biasa, Uchiha selalu berbicara langsung pada intinya.

Gadis itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan suara Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Namanya Hinata, tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke mengenalnya melalui pertemuan antar klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang biasa dilakukan oleh para tetua mereka. Gadis yang tampak begitu lemah dengan pancaran mata yang begitu lembut. Seperti halnya Uchiha, klan Hinata memiliki mata yang khas yakni bening tak berpupil, namun entah mengapa bola mata Hinata lebih berwarna seperti warna bunga lavender yang sedikit pudar di mata Sasuke.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun a-aku hanya i-ingin menenangkan diri saja." Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman, juga rona merah yang selalu hadir di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke kecil mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia lantas ikut duduk di samping gadis itu serta menceburkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. Aahh, rasanya segar sekali, batinnya. "Aku bosan, Nii-san sedang mengerjakan misi jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain atau latihan. Aku senang tahun depan kita sudah masuk akademi." Sasuke kecil tampak membuka percakapan, ia dan Hinata memang tipikal pendiam namun bukan berarti tidak ada yang mampu memulai pembicaraan.

"Aaa, kau tidak akan masuk akademi kan? Kudengar penerus Hyuuga tidak pernah masuk akademi biasa dan menjalani latihan khusus klan Hyuuga." Sasuke teringat akan pembicaraan ayahnya yang menceritakan tentang tradisi klan Hyuuga.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku akan masuk a-akademi biasa." Jawab Hinata kecil, suaranya tampak begitu sendu dan parau, kini Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa gadis mungil itu baru saja menangis.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Bukankah kau calon pemimpin _souke_?" Tanya Sasuke kecil dengan ekspresi keingintahuan yang besar.

"Ka-karena a-aku lemah, ka-karena a-aku tidak pantas memimpin klan Hyuuga."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Hinata, suara gadis itu yang terdengar begitu pilu membuat Sasuke berpikir siapa gerangan yang tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada gadis sekecil itu. Bagaimapun mereka masih kecil, siapa yang tahu akan seperti apa mereka beberapa tahun kemudian? Sasuke sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa Hinata memang lemah, tetapi kelemahan itu lebih kepada hatinya, saat tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berlatih, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi gadis yang kuat.

"Itu tidak benar! Asalkan berlatih kau pasti akan menjadi kuat! Siapa orang brengsek yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Sasuke tampak berusaha menyemangati Hinata, dalam beberapa hal ia merasa bernasib sama dengan gadis itu.

"_O-otou-san_."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa terutama ketika melihat kedua mata Hinata yang mulai berair.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-kun. Ke-kenapa _Otou-san_ sangat membenciku? Ke-kenapa _Otou-san_ lebih menyayangi Hanabi-chan dan Neji-_nii_?" Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke sendu, berharap Sasuke mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya mampu diam membisu, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menghibur Hinata. Sasuke memang selalu kesal pada ayahnya yang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi, tetapi saat melihat Hinata rasanya ia berpikir bahwa nasibnya jauh lebih baik. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, dengan wajah yang memerah ia berusaha membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat yang benar-benar apa adanya.

"Jangan menangis, nanti kau tidak cantik lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**SasuHina**

**Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

**DLDR**

**Dedicated to 100LSFSH**

•

•

•

_**Promise**_

"Kyaa! Lihat itu Sasuke-kun! Dia tampan sekali!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang langsung populer di hari pertama mereka masuk akademi, kemudian senyum itu berubah sendu kala mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa klan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Sejak saat itu Sasuke berubah, meski masih tetap bersikap hangat padanya, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak lagi seceria dulu. Kakak yang selama ini dia banggakan berubah menjadi sosok kejam yang tega membantai seluruh anggota klan.

Berulang kali Hinata berusaha menghibur Sasuke sejak saat itu, Hinata tahu ia tidak begitu berhasil, setidaknya Hinata bisa mengurangi kesendirian Sasuke. Terkadang ia melihat Sasuke yang merenung seorang diri di pinggir sungai, ia akan membiarkan hal tersebut beberapa waktu, setelah dirasanya cukup ia akan menghampiri sosok Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan malam di rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya tentu saja.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata mengernyit heran melihat Sasuke yang tampak duduk bersembunyi di belakang gedung akademi. "Ini, bento hari ini." Lanjut Hinata seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Sasuke. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak lagi memiliki seorang ibu yang bisa membuatkannya bekal, karenanya ia berinisiatif untuk membuatkan Sasuke bekal sekalian saat ia membuat bekalnya sendiri.

"Perempuan-perempuan itu mengejarku! CIh, mereka semua menyebalkan." Gerutu Sasuke, Sasuke kecil yang mulai beranjak usia dua belas tahun itu mulai menyantap bekal yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"I-itu karena Sa-Sasuke tampan dan pintar." Ujar Hinata polos, tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang mulai memerah karena ucapannya. "Aaa, Sasuke-kun berkelompok dengan Haruno-san dan Uzumaki-san kan? Pa-padahal aku berharap bisa berkelompok dengan Sasuke-kun." Lanjut Hinata dengan nada kecewa.

"Hn, aku juga berharap seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kudengar kalian menjadi calon tim pelacak yang cukup meyakinkan." Sambung Sasuke.

"Hu'um. A-aku bisa menggunakan Byakugan untuk mendeteksi musuh, Ki-Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun menggunakan peliharaan me-mereka masing-masing untuk mendeteksi cakra." Jelas Hinata, tampaknya ia sudah akrab dengan anggota kelompoknya.

"Hinata." Sasuke berhenti makan sejenak, ia memandang Hinata tajam dengan kedua onyx kelam khas Uchiha.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan… jangan terlalu dekat dengan bocah anjing itu. Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku saja."

Hinata bergeming, menampilkan rona merah di wajahnya yang membuat Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Mungkin sesekali ia harus berkata hal yang sama pada gadis itu untuk melihat rona merah di wajah _chubby_nya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kuat."

"Ta-tapi aku kalah."

"Tetap saja kau kuat, kau hanya melawan lawan yang jauh lebih kuat."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar Sasuke yang berusaha menghiburnya, ujian chunin baru saja selesai beberapa hari lalu, ujian yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka pada kematian hokage ke tiga, juga nasib Hinata. Kekalahannya dalam melawan Neji membuat ayahnya semakin memandang remeh dirinya dan lebih menyayangi Hanabi.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Kudengar kau memiliki jurus baru." Tanya Hinata.

"Hn, chidori. Kakashi _sensei_ mengajarkannya padaku. Sialnya aku tidak sempat mengalahkan bocah pasir itu." Rutuk Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit buram mengingat justru Naruto yang mengalahkan Gaara terlebih dalam sosok _Jinchuriki_nya.

"Naruto mengalahkan Neji untukmu." Sambung Sasuke.

"Y-ya, a-aku sempat melihatnya sebelum pingsan."

"Kau… menyukai Naruto bukan?" Kali ini ekspresi Sasuke jauh lebih buram dari sebelumnya.

"Y-ya, Na-Naruto-kun a-anak yang periang. Se-seperti matahari." Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman, semakin memperburuk aura yang menguar dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Ta-tapi aku lebih menyukai Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memalingkan muka, terlalu terkejut mendengar kalimat Hinata yang membuatnya merona hebat. "Kau… harus ingat janjimu." Ujar Sasuke datar tanpa menatap wajah Hinata, sepertinya ia masih terlalu malu untuk itu.

"Hu'um. A-aku selalu mengingatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-ku mau meninggalkan desa?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan membalas dendam pada itachi."

"Dan meninggalkanku di sini?"

"Aku akan kembali, setelah semua ini selesai aku akan kembali."

"Ja-jangan ber-bohong, ji-jika Sasuke-kun ti-tidak kembali a-aku ti-tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku."

"Hn, aku pasti akan kembali. Jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melanggar janjimu, aku akan datang untuk menagihnya suatu saat nanti."

"A-aku a-akan menunggu saat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Su-sudah tiga tahun, Sa-Sasuke-kun kau terlihat lebih kuat. Ke-kenapa kau masih betah di tempat ini?"

"Dendamku belum terbalas, Hinata. Aku masih butuh banyak kekuatan."

"A-aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak, ini terlalu bahaya untukmu."

"Na-Naruto-kun juga sudah kembali. Ku-kudengar ia diberi misi mencarimu bersama Sakura dan Sai."

"Hn, aku tahu suatu saat akan seperti ini. Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin Orochimaru melihatmu."

"Ka-kau mengusirku?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu. Kau bisa terjerat masalah bila ketahuan menemuiku selama ini."

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku pulang dulu."

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Kau belum melanggar janji kita kan?"

"A-aku bukan orang yang senang melanggar janji."

"Hn, aku percaya padamu. Hanya kau, kau satu-satunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa berkata seperti pada Naruto-kun? Pa-padahal dia sungguh-sungguh menghargai ikatan pertemanan kalian. Ka-kau juga membuat Sakura-san menangis."

"Kau membela Naruto?"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak, bu-bukan se-"

"Cih, karena itulah aku membencinya."

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi seperti ini? A-aku seperti tidak mengenalimu."

"Hn, kau juga sama. Sejak kepulangan Naruto aku seperti tidak mengenalimu."

"A-apa hub-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Naruto, Sakura, Konoha dan semuanya, aku tidak peduli lagi. Tujuan hidupku hanya membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha pada Itachi…"

"…"

"Dan juga, menagih janjimu padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha."

"A-apa ya-yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, aku yakin kau mendengarnya."

"Ti-tidak! Ko-konoha adalah tempat kelahiranmu."

"Konoha membuat Itachi menanggung penderitaan selama hidupnya. Dan juga hidupku."

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Kau tidak bisa menahanku."

"A-aku akan melakukannya! Ji-jika Sasuke-kun bersikeras menghancurkan Konoha, ma-maka mulai detik ini ki-kita adalah musuh."

"Hn."

TES TES…

"A-aku tidak tahu kau berubah sejauh ini, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Mu-mulai se-sekarang a-aku akan berada di sisi Naruto-kun, a-aku akan membela Konoha."

"…"

"_Sayonara_, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berada di barisan terdepan, kau sudah bertambah kuat, Hinata."

Kedua iris lavender Hinata membulat mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Hn. Tapi kecerobohanmu tidak berkurang, kau pasti sudah mati jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu." Lanjut Sasuke sedikit angkuh. Hinata tersenyum, itu memang benar. Hinata terlalu sibuk melindungi Naruto hingga tidak menyadari sosok Obito yang melancarkan serangan tepat kepadanya.

"Aku akan memanggil Sakura. Lukamu cukup dalam, kau tidak perlu bertarung lagi." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata, saringan yang sudah aktif kini mencari sosok _medic-nin_ berambut merah muda.

"Ka-kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata meremas pelan bagian depan baju yang Sasuke kenakan. "A-apakah ka-kau a-akan ikut menghancurkan Konoha bersama Madara dan Obito?" Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh harap, takut jika setelah ini Sasuke benar-benar menjadi lawan mereka.

"Aku akan membantu si bodoh itu menggantikan tugasmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada di sisinya lebih lama lagi."

"Istirahatlah, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum menepati janjimu padaku."

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai meredup. "A-aku ti-tidak akan mati, ka-karena Sasuke-kun akan selalu ada melindungiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Kau sudah sadar?" Mata redup Hinata menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Di-dimana ini?" Ujar Hinata pelan, tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Tenda pengungsian. Syukurlah kau selamat, aku khawatir karena lukamu cukup dalam." Jawab Naruto, ekspresi kebahagiaan jelas terpacar di wajahnya yang tampak lelah, di sebelahnya ada Sakura yang juga memandang Hinata penuh kelegaan.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan perangnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sudah berakhir, kita menang. Walau melalui banyak pengorbanan pada akhirnya kita lah pemenangnya. Semua ini tidak lepas dari bantuanmu dan Sasuke."

Levender indah Hinata membulat mendengar nama Sasuke, jadi Sasuke benar-benar datang menolongnya? Jadi semuanya bukan mimpi?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, di-dimana Sasuke-kun?" Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tampak terkejut saat Hinata menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, gadis itu bahkan berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang tadinya terbaring lemah.

"Sasuke menghilang, setelah perang selesai dia kembali menghilang." Kali ini Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantik _kunoichi_ pink tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa… ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun pe-pergi lagi? Pa-padahal di-dia sudah berjanji padaku." Hinata bergumam miris pada dirinya sendiri, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang membuat keduanya terkejut. Janji? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Hinata?

"Na-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun su-sudah membantumu kan? Di-dia bukan pe-pengkhianat desa lagi kan?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap, berharap para tetua tidak lagi menganggap Sasuke sebagai musuh.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu Hinata, tapi semua ditentukan oleh para tetua desa." Jawab Naruto lemah, bagaimanapun selama ini ia sudah meyakinkan para tetua desa itu untuk tidak mencap Sasuke sebagai buronan. Diam-diam Naruto memantapkan hati akan memberitahu semuanya apa yang terjadi pada tetua klan tentang sejarah kelam klan Uchiha, agar mereka tidak lagi salah paham terhadap Sasuke.

"Bi-bisakah kau me-menemukan Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ku-kumohon Naruto-kun, te-temukan Sasuke-kun dan ba-bawa dia kembali. Ku-kumohon." Hinata memohon dengan nada pilu pada Naruto, dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hinata mengingatkan Naruto akan Sakura yang juga pernah memohon hal yang sama padanya. Hati kecilnya merasa sakit dan takut mengakui fakta yang mulai terlihat, apakah Hinata mencintai Sasuke?

Naruto tersenyum pasrah, mungkinkah dirinya terlambat? Ia tidak begitu tahu mengenai hubungan HInata dan Sasuke, tapi ia tahu pasti tentang dirinya yang mengabaikan segala bentuk perhatian Hinata untuknya hanya karena mengejar sosok Sakura. Mungkin dirinya sudah benar-benar terlambat.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan membawanya kembali ke Konoha."

"_A-arigatou na_, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak perang dunia Shinobi berakhir, dan Sasuke masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakannya sebelumnya, Naruto terus berusaha menacari Sasuke, terkadangan ia ditemani oleh Sakura, Hinata sendiri dan terkadang pula pria blonde itu mencari seorang diri.

Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya –lagi. Ia pikir setelah semua ini berakhir Sasuke akan kembali ke desa. Naruto telah mengatakan semuanya kepada warga Konoha tentang sejarah kelam klan Uchiha, alasan mengapa Itachi membantai Klan sampai dengan alasan mengapa Sasuke begitu benci pada Konoha. Cerita yang begitu memilukan yang dipertegas dengan kesaksian Kakashi.

Kini tidak ada lagi yang menyalahkan Sasuke maupun memandang rendah Itachi, warga Konoha justru malu telah hidup di bawah desa yang membawa sejarah kelam tanpa mereka mengetahuinya, juga malu pada diri mereka sendiri yang menyalahkan seseorang yang justru menjadi korban kekejaman desa.

Hinata senang dengan semua perubahan itu, meski tanpa itupun warga Konoha sudah selayaknya berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang telah membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara dan Obito Uchiha. Tanpa Sasuke semua ini tidak akan berhasil.

Lalu pada siang itu, saat Hinata tengah mengitari daerah-daerah desa yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan, Hinata mendapati sekumpulan Shinobi yang tampaknya membicarakan sesuatu dengan antusias. Hinata tidak bermaksud menguping, tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri saat mendengar nama yang begitu dirindukannya disebut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Benar, kita harus menyambutnya. Bagaimanapun dia yang membantu Naruto-san mencapai kemenangan. Sasuke Uchiha, dia sudah kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap…

Brak!

Tanpa mempedulikan sopan santun Hinata dengan begitu saja mendobrak pintu ruangan Hokage, dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal kedua iris lavendernya bergerilya mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Dia ada di sana, sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya berada di sana, berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua onyx kelam yang menatapnya tajam. Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju sosok Sasuke, mengabaikan rasa perih di hatinya melihat sosok yang dirindukannya tengah dipeluk oleh seorang _kunoichi_ muda berambut pink. Selang lima langkah Hinata memilih untuk berhenti bergerak, hanya sepasang lavender yang terus menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu, Hinata. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa." Hinata mengabaikan Naruto yang tampak mengajaknya berbicara, tatapan matanya tetap fokus pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang juga masih menatapnya balik.

Naruto mendesah kecewa, ia tahu ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk memiliki gadis indigo tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa menginginkan agar Sasuke tidak perlu kembali ke desa, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum getir menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang salah karena mengabaikan kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya dulu.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dari tubuhnya, dan meski Sakura masih tampak ingin memeluk pemuda itu ia akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan pelukannya karena sadar akan kehadiran Hinata. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju sosok Hinata yang masih diam mematung, tidak ada senyum di wajah tampannya, hanya ada tatapan sendu yang seolah mengatakan 'aku kembali'. Perlahan jemari Sasuke terangkat menyentuh pipi HInata, sentuhan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, sentuhan yang telah lama dirindukannya.

"Aku kembali untuk menagih janjimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi menatap Hinata tajam, dalam hati meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh putri sulungnya itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Tapi Hiashi sadar, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, dan Hiashi yakin ia tidak bisa melakuan apapun untuk melawannya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk itu.

"Kenapa?" Pada akhirnya hanya sebuah pertanyaan pendek yang keluar dari bibir sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Karena aku lemah, karena aku tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga."

Hati Hiashi seolah remuk mendengar kalimat yang dulu diucapkannya dengan kejam pada Hinata kecil kini terulang, terucap kembali dari bibir Hinata yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Hinata tidak lemah, siapapun yang ikut dalam peperangan beberapa waktu lalu tahu bahwa Hinata tidaklah lemah. Hinata pantas menjadi pemimpin. Hiashi ingin berkata demikian, tetapi bibirnya seolah terkunci untuk itu. Hiashi tahu, bahkan jika ia mengatakannya pun Hinata tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi menyesal telah memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk di masa lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi merasa kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan setelah kematian istrinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi mulai menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah putri kandungnya, bukan hanya sebatas calon penerus klan Hyuuga. Untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah, dan untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi merasa takut kalau kalau Hinata membencinya.

"Te-terimakasih untuk semuanya _Otou-san_, mulai sekarang a-aku bukan lagi bagian dari klan Hyuuga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan menangis, nanti kau tidak cantik lagi."_

"_Hmmpphh…"_

"_Kenapa tertawa?"_

"_Ti-tidak a-apa-apa."_

"…"

"…"

"_Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, mirip Kaa-sanku."_

"_!... A-arigatou."_

"_Dengar, ayahmu pasti menyesal mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah gadis yang kuat."_

"_Ta-tapi Otou-san sama sekali ti-tidak mau me-memberiku kesempatan. O-otousan lebih memilih melatih Hanabi-chan. A-aku ti-tidak berguna."_

"_Kalau begitu kau keluar saja dari klan Hyuuga."_

"_!... I-itu ti-tidak mungkin."_

"_Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau tinggal di rumahku saja dan menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha, Kaa-san pasti senang. Kaa-san sangat ingin anak perempuan."_

"_Ta-tapi na-nanti para tetua akan me-marahiku. Bi-biarpun tinggal di rumah Sasuke-kun a-aku tetap Hyuuga."_

"_Kaa-san Kazuto berasal dari klan lain, bukan Uchiha."_

"_E-eh? Be-benarkah? Ke-kenapa bisa?"_

"_Karena Kaa-sannya Kazuto menikah dengan Tou-sannya Kazuto, jadi Kaa-sannya Kazuto sekarang juga sudah menjadi Uchiha."_

"_Hoaah, a-aku baru de-dengar yang seperti itu."_

"_Hn. Jadi…"_

"_Ja-jadi?"_

"_Ja-jadi ka-kau me-me-me-menikah saja denganku dan jadi Uchiha."_

"_E-eh?!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Wa-wajah Sasuke-kun memerah."_

"_Urusai! Jadi bagaimana, kau mau tidak?"_

"_A-aku mau."_

"…"

"…"

"_Wa-wajah Sasuke-kun ta-tambah me-"_

"_Ja-jangan mengomentari wajahku!"_

"_A-ahh, go-gomen ne."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu kau harus janji. Suatu saat nanti kau harus menjadi istriku, kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain."_

"_Ha-ha'i."_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_I-iya a-aku janji."_

"_Pokoknya janji! Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya. Aku akan menghukummu kalau kau sampai lupa."_

"_I-iya a-aku janji, ji-jika sudah besar nanti a-aku akan menjadi istri Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Dan menjadi seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Hinata."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.::END::.**

Huaaah! Padahal maunya bikin short ficlet, tapi tapi tapi… kok jadinya panjang gini?! =0=

Special for 100LSFSH, moga suka^^

Maunya sih yang pendek2 aja kyak ficlet, tapi kok jadinya kyak oneshot gini? -_-

Yah, Aku cuma bisa berharap agar reader suka aja^^'a

Maaf bila feelnya gak kerasa, alurnya cepet atau sebagainya, otak udah mepet nih^^'a

Last, bolehkah mengharapkan review?^^a


End file.
